mhelinistfandomcom-20200214-history
Yueroki
The Continent of Yueroki, also known as the War-Torn Continent and Continent of Ashes, has been a very important continent especially in the kingdoms department. Many famous people have come from Yueroki like King Joere Yuerok the First King of Yueroki, King Jav Karmen of Oipienta, King George Durem the First, Emperor Wodov Laporot of Javicia, and Emperor Xerin Falcot of Javicia. History The history of Yueroki has some bumps and many Kingdoms in return for the lore it give Mhelinist. Though it has a much bigger history and it's all on a timeline located at this. The continent of Yueroki has had it's share of kingdoms and kings. The first ever recorded Kingdom was the Kingdom of Gionera and soon after that followed the Stracia Kingdom. Then came the Kingdom of Ceprania and Fiumia. The Iopo Kingdom was founded after Fiumia and the Kingdoms of Bouria and Mas came next. The Kingdom of Grotian, which came up with the Grotian Calender is said to have been founded on January 1, 1. Now in the Regal age, The Kingdoms of Gionera, Ceprania, Fiumia, and Stracia fell between the Years of 80 and 90. With the fall of these kingdoms came five more. The Kingdom of Levillia, the Larifien Kingdom, The Kingdom of Souria, the Kingdom of Oipienta, and the Daprania Kingdom were all founded between 100 and 247 A.D. After the Regal Age ended came the Age of Growth. A lot happened in this Yuerokian Period but to see it one must go to this site. When the Age of Growth ended the Successful Age began with the founding of the Kingdom of Iatral. The Kingdoms of Goltreno, Krilkot, Uytile, Ecrad, Klertinia, Etrill, and Wargtof came to be. In the year 1037, trade began with the Kingdoms of Haltbend and the beginning of the Bloodshed Age started. Two of the most important wars in this continent happened during this time, The Fifth Grotian War and The First Hells War. The Kingdom of Mredon was Founded on September 4, 1415. To look further at the history of Yueroki go to this site of Yuerokian History.https://time.graphics/line/125237 Geography The geography of Yueroki is filled with swamps and plains with one giant mountain range called the Nuomdeim Mountains. To the East, the Ecirad Sea and Goat's Eye Domain, Ebron's Island, Itril Lake, Beauty Bay, and the Nuomdeim Mountains. The East is where the Kingdoms of Ecrad, Goltreno, Grotian, Mredon, Uytile, and Iatral. The South includes Pelican's Ocean, the opening to Serpent's Bay, Fisher River, the Brakossi Dunes, and Fium Outstretch. There are only Five kingdoms in the South and their names are Wargtof, Xeeri, Klertinia, a little bit of Krilkot, and Grotian. The South is known for their great fishing abilities and frequent trade ships. The West has a varitiy of differnet plains and rivers. The Western Territories include Dragonies Island, Fover Island, the Wargaman Tip, the Lizardonies Flats, the Aughnyian Mountains, and the Bourian Rivers. The Wargtof and Krilkot Kingdoms can be found in the West. The North is filled with snow and rough seas but the strongest people can be found here. The North has Badger Lake, Juavna Waters, Sadon River, the River of Snow, the Dapranian Mountain Range, Scorpion Forests, and the Scorpion Dunes. The Kingdoms of the North are the Larifien Kingdom, the Kingdom of Daprania, and the Etrill Kingdom. Now the Warden of the North and the Main supply of ships and wood comes from the northern most kingdom, Daprania. The Central part of Yueroki is includes the largest lake, Myosa Lake, Serpent's Bay, The River of Scales, and Bastard's Bay. The Kingdom of Oipienta, Krilkot, Uytile, Klertinia, and one small part of Grotian are found here. The Central of Yueroki is very wide known for having the best climate for farming, being the lead in agricultural trading, and for the most blacksmiths. It is said that the people of Oipienta are the strongest warriors known to Yueroki and have protected the continent from invaders with strong weapons and loud screams. Language The Yuerokian Language, called Yuerokunian, is quite simple. Most of the written language is Yuerokunian which is derived from Cepreci and Ancient Oipientixian. This would later be called Yuerokunian and would spread to become the most used language in over three continents. The style is quite unique compared to other written languages and the speaking and grammer of Yuerokunian is not hard at all. The National Flag of Yueroki The National Flag of Yueroki or the Stelbani, is the flag that represents the continent of Yueroki in either continental battles or during the Continent Festival. The Stelbani was first created by Elisabeth Glokstelban on Xiach 4, 319 B.G. in the Kingdom of Fiumia. The Flag is a representation of three colors, Teal, Green, and Crimson, with a crossed set of keys with two stag antlers in the crimson. The three colors symbolize the teal blue water that surround Yueroki along with the fertile green forests of the north and the crimson red fields after a battle. The two keys represent all of the treaties that are and were established in Yueroki between two or more kingdoms. The two antlers were used in the first recorded Armorial Achievement in Yueroki of House Yeorus. Category:Continent